


Autumn Leaves Falling Down Like Pieces Into Place

by tattooedpiecesofyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedpiecesofyou/pseuds/tattooedpiecesofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Larry Stylinson AU Halloween One Shot</p><p>They’re just two kids eager to fill their pillowcases with candy, excited to have a new friend, and entirely caught up in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves Falling Down Like Pieces Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly going to start posting everything from my tumblr on here as well. On tumblr my fics are posted at keepcalmandl0velarry.tumblr.com, if you'd like to follow me there. And I know it's not anywhere near Halloween anymore, but I thought I'd just go ahead and post this anyways. Any and all feedback would be completely amazing!

October 31, 2000

 

Harry is six and Louis is eight. Harry is dressed up as Buzz Lightyear and Louis is the Red Power Ranger. 

Harry has been begging his mom to take him trick-or-treating from the very minute he bounded through the front door, curls a mess as he threw off the helmet to his costume, and immediately began a chorus of “Let’s go, let’s go, candy time!” His entire being is bursting with the excitement that only comes from youthful innocence and one too many Twix bars. 

He’s been home for at least an hour now, but Anne is still in the kitchen doing whatever it is that Mum’s seem to find more important than taking their children on a treasure hunt filled with candy corn, skittles, and king-sized candy bars (those are rare, but this year he knows exactly which houses give them out. He’s prepared, after all). The little bit of patience he has is wearing thin and Harry is about to storm into the kitchen with that fierce little look of determination in his eyes, but before he can, the doorbell rings and he races over to it. He’s finally tall enough to reach the lock now, and he turn it with ease, his fingers only shaking slightly. He can’t help it though, he’s just so excited. He knows this means he gets to give out candy. This means he gets to see a brilliant costume and be the reason for the smile on someone else’s face. And maybe he should be a bit jealous that they are already getting their candy and he hasn’t even started out on his journey yet, but he’s actually not. He’s not all bothered because this day is just so exciting and nothing can really ruin that. 

Once he finally manages to fling the door open, the first thing he sees is red. His tilts his head up, eyes widening when he realizes there is a Rower Ranger at his door. And not just any Power Ranger. No, this is the red one. Otherwise known as the best one. 

“Trick or Treat!” come the slightly high-pitched exclamation, at a volume that can only be described as an ‘outside voice.’ 

“Happy Halloween!” Harry shouts right back, dimples showing and green eyes shining brightly. 

He just stares at the boy in front of him for a few moments. He’s taller than him which means he must be a little bit older. Harry does it think it’s by much, though. And even if it is, he doesn’t think he minds. Because any one who dresses up in such a cool costume is pretty okay as far as Harry’s concerned. 

After he’s been staring for a few moments he realizes the boy is probably getting a bit impatient, so Harry quickly grabs the huge pumpkin bowl he’d helped his mother stuff full of candy last night. He shoves it at the boy, a proud smile on his lips. “We have Reese’s and Kit-Kats and Starbursts, and we even have king-sized Crunch bars!” 

He can’t see the boy’s expression, his costume covers his face, but the loud whoop he lets out coupled with the way he pumps his fist in the air is a good enough reaction for Harry. 

The boy’s hand hovers over the bowl for a long moment and Harry knows it’s not an easy decision, so he figures he’ll help. Checking to make sure that his mum is still nowhere in sight, he leans in and lowers his voice. “Go ahead and take as much as you want. I won’t tell.” 

As soon as the words escape the boy is practically pouring the entire bowl into his pillowcase and Harry just watches, a grin on his lips. 

“What’s your name?” the boy asks, tearing the mask from his face so that he can bite into one of the massive crunch bars. 

“Harry.”

“I think I like you Harry. You’re nice.” Harry’s smile is wide and his cheeks flush a bit from the sudden attention, still used to the barrier the mask had provided. “I’m Louis.” 

And that’s how it all starts. 

Like most traditions, they have no idea that this is the night that sets everything else in motion. They have no idea what this life has in store for them.

They’re just two kids eager to fill their pillowcases with candy, excited to have a new friend, and entirely caught up in the moment. 

 

October 31, 2004

 

Harry is ten and Louis is twelve. Harry is Robin and Louis is Batman. 

It’s silly and Louis insists that it’s utterly childish, but Harry had been so genuinely excited by the idea and Louis couldn’t bare the thought of letting him down. So naturally, he had insisted on being Batman, because he is the oldest. And Harry always does exactly what Louis says, without so much as a question, so that’s that. 

By now they’ve been best friends for four years and they have a bond that is unbreakable. 

It turns out that they live just one block away from each other and ever since that first night they’ve become a bit of a package deal. Louis walks to Harry’s house every morning before they both make the journey to school together. At lunch, even though they’re two grades apart, they always manage to find one another. Louis has his own friends, his older friends, and Harry has one or two of his own, but it’s not the same. No one is quite like Louis. And maybe it’s just because he’s older, but then again, maybe it’s not. Because no one is quite like Harry either, and he’s younger but he’s still just seems so much better than everyone else. 

After a long day of class parties, shoveling their faces with food, and insisting to everyone that will listen that their costumes are better than theirs, it’s finally time for the best part of the day. 

They rush to Harry’s house and grab their pillowcases, the same ones they had been using four years ago, before running right back out the door. They walk around the neighborhood for hours, hopped up on sugar and adrenaline and friendship. 

And if they go to some houses more than once, no one even bothers to try and stop them. 

 

October 31, 2008

Harry is fourteen and Louis is sixteen. 

Harry doesn’t dress up this year. He doesn’t see much of a point when he knows he won’t be spending it with the one person who has always been his partner in crime, especially on this night. There’s no reason to bother with a costume when he’s always dressed up to match with Lou. What’s the point when there’s someone else out there who has suddenly taken his place. 

Louis dresses up as Danny and his girlfriend dresses up as Sandy. 

Louis gets dragged off to some party thrown by older kids who promise him alcohol and new experiences. 

Meanwhile, Harry stays home on the couch and eats a kind-sized Crunch bar, pretending it has nothing to do with nostalgia. 

Louis knows he let Harry down this time. He knows he should have been there. That this is their thing. The night that started it all. It’s been eight years and they’re supposed to be as inseparable as ever. Louis can’t pretend that he doesn’t know that, because he does. Of course he does. 

But Louis is sixteen, and this is what boys his age do. This is what is expected. He’s too old for trick-or-treating and mischievous smiles shared between two boys who hold on to Halloween like it’s the foundation of everything. He’s not fourteen anymore. He’s not like Harry. Or at least he’s not supposed to be. 

So yeah, he knows he should be running around the neighborhood wreaking havoc with Harry. He knows that’s where he belongs. 

He knows it, but that doesn’t mean he does anything about it. 

 

October 31, 2010

Harry is sixteen and Louis is eighteen. Harry dresses up as Mick Jagger because all the girls say he should and well, he aims to please. 

Louis doesn’t dress up this year. He’s eighteen now, after all, and he doesn’t have time for that little kid stuff. 

Or at least that’s what he insists. But it’s not really an excuse anyone’s buying. They know he’s just sulking, because Halloween used to be his favorite night of the year, and you don’t change your mind that easily. 

But he’s anything but excited on this particular October 31st. 

He spends the entire night pressed against the wall of some party that everyone in his school seems to have been invited to. There’s no mistaking the harsh glare that takes over his features as his eyes bore into the side of the face of every scantily clad girl that so much as bats her eyelashes at Harry. Really, if he has to see one more girl with cat ears on her head and a tight black shirt that really shouldn’t be allowed to pass for a dress, he’s not sure he’ll be able to control his actions. 

It’s been two years since the two of them have had a proper conversation. Well, that’s not exactly true. They talk, sure. But it’s not the same. Not like it used to be. Nothing has really been like it used to be since Louis decided that some random girl that isn’t even a thought in his mind anyone was more important than his best friend. He got so wrapped up in trying to be someone he thought he was supposed to be, that he didn’t even bother to remember who he was. He didn’t even give himself a chance to stop and think that maybe who he’s supposed to be is whoever he is when Harry’s around. 

So yeah, Louis knows it’s his fault, he does. But he also doesn’t know how to fix it. 

Because how do you tell your best friend you’ve suddenly realized that while you may be a dick yourself, you also think you may like dick? How do you tell your best friend that you’re pretty sure you like him? Louis just isn’t sure. 

So he spends the entire night with a scowl on his face and a drink in his hand, a bitter taste in his mouth every time he sees those dimples directed at someone whole isn’t him. 

Or at least that was the plan. That was what he had meant to do. He had meant to just watch from afar. But like everything else in his life, things don’t exactly go according to plan. 

After his third - or was it his seventh? he’s not sure - drink Louis can’t remember why he’s staying away from Harry. His mind is a haze of confusion and frustration, but mostly it’s a breeding ground of lust. So actually, he couldn’t control himself even if he wanted to. He’s driven by something a lot more primal and deep than common sense will ever be. 

So that’s really the only explanation for why he pushes Harry against the wall and just kisses the life out of him. He lets his fingers wrap themselves around those curls while his body presses up against him, lining them up at all the right places. 

And he suddenly realizes that he doesn’t have to have the awkward confessing to your best friend moment. Because Harry is so much more than his best friend and actions speak much louder than words. 

And the way Harry stares into his eyes before he licks into his mouth and lets his hands drop down to his arse, tells him everything he will ever need to know. 

 

October 31, 2014

Harry is twenty and Louis is twenty-two.

Harry and Louis have matching costumes this year. They’re both grooms. 

And their Halloween party is held outside in a beautiful garden with the leaves a brilliant montage of orange and red and yellow. 

And instead of trick or treating or bitter moping there are happy tears and you may now kiss the groom. There are embarrassing toasts and a first dance, and the most amazing night that either of them will ever have. 

It’s the celebration of fourteen Halloweens together, but it’s also the beginning of so many more to come. 

Because now they know without a doubt that every October 31st from here on out will be spent together. And that’s the best promise either of them have ever made.


End file.
